Mate Of Choice
by Manasseh
Summary: Two vampire lovers know they are not each other true mates. One even knows specifically who her true mate is, but doesn't let him know because of her lust for her lover. She has also knows and revealed this information to her lover about his mate, but they both decided to stay with one another until they can no longer fight the mating pull. Cannon pairing...


Two vampire lovers know they are not each other true mates. One even knows specifically who her true mate is, but doesn't let him know because of her lust for her lover. She has also knows and revealed this information to her lover about his mate, but they both decided to stay with one another until they can no longer fight the mating pull. However, they don't realize that time may be running out…..

No copyright infringement intended against Stephanie Meyers her Twilight…

"Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?" I am shocked and elated all at the same time. I knew we were getting close, and I too admit I have fallen in love with Edward. But, will he still want me once he knows the truth?

"Edward, before I answer you there are some things I must tell you. Then, if you still want to marry me, I will give you my answer."

"Okay, Bella."

"Please, Edward, don't interrupt until I am finished. Okay? I promise I will answer any questions you have."

"Go ahead, Bella, I will listen."

Bella blows out a deep breathe, "Edward…. well damn, can I just show you?"

"How? I can't see past your shield."

"Well, I've been practicing. You see, I don't think I can find the words to tell you all I need to say." He just gave Bella a head nod, and she could see the elation in his eyes. He has always wanted to be able to read her mind.

Bella held his hand, and let her mind drift back to the day all this began, 54

years ago.

…..Flashback…..1950

" _I am so excited," Bella thought. "I have been following the pull of my mate now for the last 60 days, and I feel him so close. I know he's just beyond these trees." She shields herself since she doesn't want to overwhelm him with the strength of the mating pull. "I come upon a house nestled deep in the woods of the Denali Forest. There, I see a coven of ten vampires all standing on the back porch, greeting two vampires. One is a small pixie-like vampire, and the other has blond curly hair that hangs right above his chin. His eyes are a muddy-red, and he is breathtaking! Right away, I know he is my mate. It's hard to contain myself! After all, I have looked for him for over 50 years, and now I have finally found him."_

 _After they converse for another few minutes, the bronze-haired vampire offers to take the new vampires hunting. By now, I know they are Alice and Jasper. I keep my distance, following them while they all hunt. Once they are finished hunting, Alice and Jasper tell the bronzed-hair one, whose name is Edward, they will meet him at the house. When Edward is out of range, I am shocked and deeply hurt by what I see next. Alice literally pounces on Jasper, ripping his shirt off, and forcefully pulling his pants down. Then, she strips! Alice and Jasper have very primal, rough sex. I am frozen! I cannot believe what I am seeing! My heart is breaking into a million pieces! Yet, I choose to hold onto the fact that Jasper knows nothing about me, and once I make myself known, we can be together._

 _Once they are finished, they lay on the ground in each other's embrace. I am just about to interrupt and let my shield down, when Jasper speaks,_

" _Alice?"_

" _Hmmm," she answers._

 _Jasper continues, "Why don't you just tell Edward he is your mate?"_

 _What? Bella is appalled. Why is she having sex with Jasper?_

" _Because, I don't have to," Alice replies. "My mate, Edward, is a prude and doesn't believe in having sex before marriage. Even if I were to tell him now, it would still be a few years before the bond would be consummated after he finally found his primal, instinctual desires to claim me. I enjoy having sex way too much to wait for him!"_

 _Beside you know the female has to allow the male to approach, as she can only put herself in his vicinity and with you being an empath, we can always tell Edward should he feel the pull that it is just you projecting your feelings of the mate pull you feel towards me. Jaspers chuckles you're a devious little pixie._

 _She rolled over and faced Jasper. "But, what about you? You said you felt the pull to your mate even today. Why not follow the pull and go to her?"_

" _Well, I guess for the same reason. You did tell me she's a virgin, and even though you cannot see her, you know she will keep herself until she meets me. And, I enjoy fucking you and will get a kick out of fucking you right under same roof as your true mate!"_

" _Jazz, you're so bad." Takes one to know one darling!_

" _How are you going to explain this to Edward, when he finally finds out about you being his mate?"_

" _I'll just tell him that I only saw your face, which is true. So, I believed you were my true mate, and I thought his and my closeness was only a brotherly bond."_

" _So, you and Edward will be close?"_

" _Yes, very close! How else am I going to keep him from giving his virginity to another? That belongs to me, and me alone." Alice growled out._

" _Yeah, but you gave your virginity to me Alice, why?"_

" _Because I didn't want my first time to be with someone without experience, like Edward, and who better to lose your virginity too than an empath, like you?"_

" _Now, less talk. Come and show some more of those skills, cowboy."_

…...Edward yanks his hands away from mine, and lets out a roar. He begins tearing down trees in all his fury. I know he feels angry, hurt and rejected. To know that you have been living in the same house of your true mate and they chose another over you every day for the last 50 years. I want to comfort him but I know he needs to get this aggression out.

I remember how it felt to know Jasper felt me near but had no real desire to come and find me. It took many years to come to terms with the pain and rejection, it was hard to not allow myself to truly become a woman scorned. I could have allowed myself to exact revenge, which is what most vampires would do. I know to some vampires they love and dislike the mating pull, some don't like having someone chosen for them, it makes them feel like they have not control and fight it. Or some can be like Jasper and Alice just plain selfish. Edward is no longer in my line of vision but I see the destruction he has caused, again I don't blame him. I let my mind wander back to the dreadful day…..

 _I couldn't watch anymore and left, sobbing, my eyes filling with venom tears that never drop. "How can they be so selfish, so callous?" I am so angry! I want to go back and rip them both to shreds, but I know I cannot hurt my mate, so I go to the person in whom I know I can find solace. I call my maker, my sire, the one I know will always love and choose me. He will put none before me, except his mate." With shaky hands Bella dials her sire's number, "Isabella! What a pleasant surprise!"_

" _Padre!" she croaks out._

" _Mia figlia che cosa c'e che' e' sbagli?" (My daughter, what's wrong?)._

" _Padre, ho trovato il mio compagno." (Father, I found my mate)._

" _Splendida, Isabella, ma perche' piangi?" (Wonderful, Isabella, but why are you crying?)._

" _O, Padre! O, Padre! Singhiozzo ad alta voce tutto il mio corpo tremante a cause della rottura del mio cuore." (Oh, father! Oh, father! I sob loudly! My whole body is shaking due to the breaking of my heart)._

" _Isabella, come home please," my father pleads._

 _I whisper out, "yes," and hang up._

 _Bella arrived at the airport and took their private jet back to her safe haven, her home. Once she arrived her father met her alone. For that she was grateful. He took her in his arms, and let her just cry out tearless sobs while cooing words of love and encouragement. When she finally calmed down and explained all that happened her father became enraged. He wants to hunt Jasper down, bring him here, and torture him for his dishonor, his disrespect of the true mate bond._

 _Once he calmed down, he asked, "So, mia figlia (my daughter), what do you want to do?"_

" _Father, I don't want him! It would have been one thing if he didn't know of me. I know not many take the same view point as I do about sex. I know in our world wanting to hold on to one's virtue until they meet their true mate is rare. But, father, I could never trust him. He knows of my existence and does not care….._

…..I am brought out of my thoughts by Edward's touch to my face. I look into his eyes and they are so torn, "Bella," he barely whispers, "please tell me our relationship has not been a lie?"

I grab his face with my palms, "No, no, no, Edward! I meant everything I said to you. I have never lied to you except for omitting the information about Alice and Jasper."

"So, when you said you couldn't kiss or have sex until marriage, was that just because of Jasper?"

"Yes and no! Yes, I really do feel that way, I feel one should only give their body to their mate. Even if Jasper was not with Alice, I would still have requested us to be married before we consummated our union. The other reason was I knew I would tell you the truth eventually, and if you decided to pursue Alice, I did not want to feel like you gave something away that should have gone to your mate. I did not want to you feel like I used you."

Edward rested his forehead against hers, "Oh, my Bella, why couldn't you be my true mate?"

"Well, Edward, I can't be your true mate, but we can be each other's copagni scelti."

His brows crinkle, "chosen mates?" He asks, "What do you mean?"

"Here let me show you," I say…..and…..

 _I think back to the conversation I had with my father and what he told me._

" _Well, my daughter, if you truly wish to not claim your true mate, it will be a difficult road. You will have to continue to be alone for another 50 years, and you must not have sex with anyone. You must go into insolation for 40 years, and then must spend 10 years allowing yourself to view your mate being with the other woman. The only reason you need to isolate yourself is because you know of his existence and have seen him. And because of that your resolve would crumble and you would give in and allow yourself to be claimed by him, regardless of the hurt and pain you currently feel._

 _However, if you were to go into isolation and if he should continue to not look for you're the mating bond will continue to weekend being it has not been consummated. If you never knew of his existence you would simply just have to have knowledge of him choosing another instead of you, which you now already know. Then, if you were to meet someone you wish to choose as your mate, you would only have to simultaneously mark each other while consummating the bond to be tied to each other in a chosen-mate bond._

 _If you happen to choose a mate that has been single and celibate for at least 10 years or a virgin, your bond will be tighter than that of a true mate, even more so if you fall in love with him, and he falls in love with you. You see whether your mate realizes it, by sleeping with this other vampire, while he has the knowledge of his true mate's existence, due to the mating pull, he is weakening your bond and setting himself up for a life of torment."_

" _How so, father?" I ask._

" _Well, because he knows of your existence, by sleeping with the other woman he is openly renouncing his true-mate bond to the fates, and because you have seen him mate with this other woman, a hole was created in your bond. Because of this tear and rejection, the fates will allow you to move on to find a mate of your choosing. If you do as I advise, once you consummate with your chosen mate, Jasper will feel the entire thing, and his desire to find you will be tenfold. The woman he has been sleeping with will become repulsive to him, for his beast will know she helped in losing his true mate. But, if and when he ever sees you, you will feel nothing for him. The pull will be gone on your end, but for him he will still feel the pull to you as his true mate. His instincts will prompt him into trying to seduce and lure you to him, but they won't work, and it will confuse him that you don't feel the pull to him._

 _Also, if he still tries to mate with another because of your rejection, he will experience pain, for she will not be you. And, that little harlot he has chosen will feel the worst pain because she has physical contact with her mate daily. By having physical contact with her mate she is starting the process of the mating bond, but being she is willingly choosing another to mate with it's confusing the mating bond, she feels the pull to her mate so she may hug or touch him to soothe these feeling however, when she feels the strong feelings to have sex she would be fighting the natural instinct to bed her mate and instead she has sex with Jasper. Should her mate choose another as well, it will be like thousands of pins sticking her all over her body every time he makes love to another. She too will fill the pull and draw to him, but the bond will be broken on his end."_

" _That sounds horrible, father. I don't know if I can willingly hurt him like that."_

" _Oh, my daughter, such a kind heart! He never deserved you. Come, I will take you to my secret room in the castle for your isolation….._

Wow! So, that is your sire! I can't believe you are connected to the…."

"Stop! Can we discuss my family later?"

He nods, but goes on to say, "So, because I have seen Alice and Jasper having sex for over the last 50 years, and I am still a virgin and did not know she was my mate, if I was to mate with you, our bond will be stronger than a normal true- mate bond?"

"Yes," I answer.

"But, based on what your father says, it will be painful for the both of them and their desire for us shall increase. Won't they try to harm us? Not that I am worried about that, but he is the God of War. He could hurt you." He could force himself on you."

I shake my head no, "According to my father, because he will still feel the mating bond, they won't be able to physically hurt us. Yes, they can say mean and hurtful things, but they won't be able to hurt us or allow anyone else to hurt us."

"I know I should feel bad about that, Bella, but they deserve it. When I think of all the time they had sex, wow. And, they would project their thoughts so I could see. I thought what I was seeing was them just teasing me because I was a virgin, or they were so lost in passion they couldn't control it.

Sometimes, they would sit next to me on the couch and would start making out right next to me. I would be jealous, and pray and hope I would find my true-mate. I did feel the mating pull to Alice and it confused me, but before I could question anything Jasper would always show up and apologize for projecting because he missed Alice. But that was confusing as well because if they had already consummated their bond why would he still feel the matting pull? But I would just let it go and wallow is self-pity that I was in the house of mated vampires always feeling like the odd man out.

Now, I understand why he never let her be alone with me, and why she fought so hard for me not give up my virginity. I am thankful now…but wow…just wow…So, that is why you moved here 10 years ago, and that is why Carlisle and I had to keep you a secret. And, now I know why you always thwarted my advances."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Why, Bella? You have done nothing wrong, but everything right. You are the only one who has truly suffered. I was ignorant to all of this. Yes, I have been lonely and desired to have my mate, but you knew who he was.

Because of his betrayal you have suffered in silence. I shall spend the rest of my life showing you just how wonderful you truly are."

"Ask me again, Edward."

He smiles big and gets down on one knee, "Isabella, will you do me the honor of being my bride and chosen mate?"

"Yes! Yes!" And, she launches herself into his waiting arms. Edward holds her close, spinning around, and they both laugh out in joy.

Bella says, "Come, let us go back to my home," and they run back to her house. She is surprised to see her father's car parked in the driveway. Going into the house she calls, "Padre, are you here?"

"Yes, Isabella!"

"What a wonderful surprise, father! What brings you here?"

"I am here to conduct the marriage, my dear." Bella is shocked as her father continues, "Hello, Edward! It is good to see you again."

"Likewise yourrrr…"

But, Bella cuts off Edward, "Wait, how did you know?"

"My daughter, you did not think I wouldn't be checking up on you being away from home for so long, did you? Besides, it will just be a quick ceremony, so you can consummate your bond. I know marriage is very important to you. But, you must consummate and mark one another, before you see your poor excuses for true mates." Why father? Why do we have to consummate before we see them? Well my daughter because the mating bond is still there although it is weakened, should they see you and have direct contact, you could still be claimed by Jasper and Edward you may still want to claim Alice. No Edward yells, my father raises one eyebrow and smirks. I apologize for my rudeness but I would very much like to marry Isabella and claim her as my chosen mate. Alice and Jasper had they chance for the last 50 years, as far as I am concerned, Alice is Jaspers true mate.

Very well Edward, I approve of you and my daughters union. When I found out that the God of War was her true mate I was thankful as I thought he could protect her in this dangerous world we live in. I thought with having a southern military background he would honor mating pull and come looking of Isabella years ago. I was greatly disappointed that he didn't not.

What father? You said you agreed with helping me weakened the mating bond? I am and I did, however, thought he would come and look for you, as once a male feels the mating bond, they usually can go no more than six months to a year before the go and look for their mate, even those who are against the mating pull. And truthfully my daughter you did not need to be in isolation for 40 years that was just my selfishness with wanting to keep my child close. And he stop her before she can say anything. And the time in isolation did help weaken the bond and allow you to have the strength to move on. I am not happy about this father but we shall discuss it at a later time. With that he nods his head. Edward secretly is thankful for Bella could have met and chosen another.

Just then Carlisle and Esme walk in. "Ah, Carlisle, and your beautiful mate, Esme. You are just in time, come let us begin."

"What? Right now?" Bella asks.

"Bella," Edward grabs my hand, "We don't have to do this now, if you want to wait."

She looks into his glorious, golden eyes, "What? Of course, I want to marry you, Edward! I have waited over 100 years for my mate and don't wish to wait any longer. I just don't want you to feel pressured by my father."

He smiles that big smile again and says, "No pressure at all. I am more than ready to make you mine and to be yours."

"Ok! Then, let us begin!" With that her father marries Edward and Bella, and she cannot believe she is a married woman. Her heart is so full of love, and Edward does not let go of her hand, and she is glad for it.

"Well, daughter, I shall see you at home. I will send the jet back for you all. Remember, you must consummate and mark each other simultaneously to completely sever the mating bond on your end to your true mates."

"Yes, father, I know. Please, I don't wish to have this conversation with you. If I could blush, I would."

"Edward, Carlisle, Esme, I shall see you all once you fly out," says my father, "Ciao!" Carlisle and Esme leave as well, asking us to call when we are ready.

"Alone at last," Edward says to his wife, as he pulls her to him and captures her lips with his own. "Oh! How I love her taste! Her mouth is like ripe berries, so soft and subtle. Her smell! My god, it's mouthwatering! I have never had to fight off an erection so much in my entire existence as I have for the last ten years, since I met Isabella. But, now she is my wife, and I don't have to!"

He trails kisses down her long lovely neck, slightly biting along the way, and she lets out a moan that makes his member even harder. "Oh, Bella! I want you so bad!"

"Well, then have me, my husband," she replies.

His eyes roll to the back of his head at hearing those words, "Say it again!" he growls out.

"Have me, my husband." With that he picks her up bridal style and speeds to their bedroom.

"I apologize, my wife." She looks at him confused as he continues, "I will try to be as gentle as possible. I know this is our first time, but I feel my beast clawing to the forefront to mark and claim you as ours with the utmost urgency."

She says again, "Have me, take me, and make me yours, as you are mine, husband."

He needs no further instruction, rips off her clothes, and lays her down on the bed. He licks, sucks, and kisses every inch of her body until his beast is pleased that their scent is coating her outer body. Now, he knows it is time to fill her with their cool seed. He eases himself within her soft, wet center despite his beast urging him to just ram himself in. But, his beast is overjoyed knowing that no man has been here before them and no other man shall. He reaches her maiden hood. She nods, and he pushes through as she tenses up. Her lust riddled eyes widen for a brief moment. Edward leans down, kisses her, and whispers words of love and tenderness while moving in and out slowly, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion.

"More, my husband," she says. "Please give me more!"

"As you wish, my wife," and his thrusts become harder, quicker, and deeper. They both moan out in pleasure, gently whispering each other's name.

"Oh, my Bella, I never knew it could be this way! The pleasure of being

inside the one I love! Knowing you, my wife, are the ONLY one who will experience me this way makes my eyes fill with venom!"

Bella surprises Edward by flipping him over, and with her now straddling him she slides him even deeper within her hot, wet, tight center. She rolls and rotates her herself on his cock. She is fucking him with slow sensual strokes. He feels her desire and need for him. It's as if she is healing him from the inside out, every stroke knitting Edward's very being tighter to her. He feels her inner walls tightening around his cock, and knows he won't last much longer. Right before he was about to cum, Bella yells, "Now, husband!" He latches on to her neck. Just as he feels her climaxing, he feels her teeth slice through his neck like a hot knife through butter, as he heard a human say once.

Edward starts cumming as they are biting each other with the claiming mark. As they both start cumming and pumping venom into each other, their bodies are surrounded in a pure golden light. They feel their entire beings being knitted together, as their souls are being tied together as one. They both release each other's neck, and roar in pleasure from the powerful sensations they are feeling.

The light is still encasing them and Edward is hard again, "Gotta love vampire recovery time," he thinks. They continue to claim one another over and over again, until they finally come out of their lust-filled haze. They have given each other eight claiming marks on the neck, chests, wrists, and thighs. His beast is purring with satisfaction for she smells so deeply of their scent. The connection Edward feels to his wife is so much stronger than anything he had seen in his family's minds, or any others toward their mates, and he thinks, "I shall never be alone again. I will kill anyone that tries to come between me and my mate."

…..Back at the Cullen's home..…

"OH, MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Alice couldn't believe the pain she just experienced. It was like thousands of needles piercing her marble-like flesh. She knew it was somehow connected to Edward, but did not understand what was going on. The pain went on for hours! She lost count of how many hours. It felt like she was going through the change all over again. When she finally took notice of Jasper, she saw he was looking horrible, as well. She croaked out, "Do you think it was an attack by a powerful vampire?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I'm not sure what happened, Alice, but what I do know is my mate has slept with another, and I felt every touch and caress. Whoever she slept with gave her several bite marks and she him, eight to be exact, and that is what scares me. One bite, I would think it was consensual, but eight. I pray she has not been taken by force."

Alice actually blanched at that. She was enjoying having Jasper as a lover, but she knew Edward was her true mate and she would be lost without him. She had always gotten to see Edward every day, for the most part. She doesn't know how Jasper managed to not go to his true mate after all these years. But, she admits the woman in her likes that he chose her over the mating bond. Yet, she couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to her true mate all these years, and sleeping with another right in front of him. She shrugged that off for she knew Edward would not fight the true mate bond. He is so desperate to find his mate, he won't care that she has been with another, at least she hoped so. But, still she did not wish for Jasper's mate to be harmed in that way.

She had finally realized it was time for her to claim her mate. It had been over 50 years! Time moves differently for vampire, but wow it's been 50 years already? She looked at Jasper's pained face, and said, "Jazz, I think it's time for this to end between us."

"I agree, Alice," he said.

She walked over to him, pulled him into her arms, and reached up on her toes to kiss him. Before her lips could reach his, he let out a hiss and threw her into a wall. "Don't touch me," he snarled out!

"Jazz, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Alice, I am sorry! I don't know what happened. All I know is your touch, your scent is repulsive to me now."

"I'll admit your touch doesn't feel the same, Jazz, but it's not repulsive. But, the pull to be with Edward has increased. You call Carlisle and see if he can shed some light on what's going on, not right now Alice I don't wish to talk to anyone just yet. Okay Jazz but let me call Edward."

She dialed Edward's number. The phone rang several times and she figured she was going to get his voicemail, but then someone picked the phone up and her heart sinks at the sounds she hears. A woman is giggling and then says, "Hello!" Before she can answer, Alice is frozen by the next words she hears…it is Edward's voice, "My lovely wife, who is it on the phone?" The woman speaks, "I don't know, husband. No one has said anything."

Alice hears sheets rustling, and then she hears Edwards voice on the phone. Wow! Has his voice always been so deep so smooth? She feels a chill through her body.

"Edward," she purrs. She knows this timbre level of her voice will affect Edward since he is her true mate, not this whore he's calling "wife," and she is a bit smug at that. But, she receives another shock! Edward doesn't even respond, but shouts out joyously, "ALICE! I'm married and so in love! Wait, sister, let me put you on speaker phone."

"Alice, I would like you to meet my wife and chosen mate, Isabella." Every word he speaks is pleasure and pain, all at the same time. There's pleasure from the sound of his voice, and pain because he is declaring his love and claim for another. It brought out feelings of extreme jealousy and rage.

Alice looked up to see the coal black eyes of Jasper. Before she can say anything, she hears this mate-stealing woman talking, "Hello, Alice! Edward has told me so much about you, and how you are such a good sister. I hear another voice in the background, Alice. Is that your mate, Jasper?" Jasper whimpers at the sound of being called Alice's mate. Alice knows the longing in Jasper's eyes most likely are matching hers.

"Alice, Jasper! Accept the video call," Edward says, "I want you to see my mate, my beautiful wife." Before Alice can respond, Jasper snatches the phone and accept video call access.

Alice closed her eyes for she was not ready to see the woman who had captured her true mate's heart. But, she opened them anyway feeling extreme frustration after hearing Jasper purring for Isabella, but it wasn't having any effect on her either. She was floored by the couple before her, they were breathtaking. They were obviously in the bed, with Edward sitting with his back against the headboard and Isabella leaning against his naked chest wrapped in the bed sheet. He had one muscular arm wrapped around her and the other twirling a piece of her long mahogany brown hair around his fingers. But, what really caught her attention were her eyes. They are chocolate brown with a golden ring surrounding them. Alice blurts out her first thought, "You're human!"

Edward and Isabella break out in laughter, "Heavens no, Alice, Isabella is vampire!" She waited for one of them to explain why her eye color looked so human, but neither did.

"Edward," Jasper growled out, "We didn't know you were seeing anyone, yet alone serious enough to get married. How long have you known each other?"

Isabella tilted her head up and Edward leaned down and kissed her passionately. Alice gasped as she noticed the claiming marks on Bella's neck and the top of her breasts. She also noticed the marks on Edward.

"Answer the question!" Jasper almost yells.

Edward lessens the kiss, but gives her three more gentle kisses before he answers, "We have known each other for ten years, but finally two days ago she agreed to be my wife, and I did not waste time making her mine. You know she never even let me kiss her or touch her in all those ten years we have known each other until we were married. Now I know what all the huff was about because I can't keep my eyes or hands or…" Isabella covered his mouth before he could carry on further.

She giggled and then removed her hand, "Edward, did you just lick my hand?"

"Yes, and I'm going to lick so much more."

Alice was glad when Jasper again broke them out of there sickening display of affection. "Thank, the gods," she thought.

"So you live nearby?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I do!" She answered but gave no more detail.

"It's like pulling teeth for information from these two," Jasper thought. "So, where were you married?"

Edward answered, "Here, in our home, but gives no further information."

"Ugggh!" Alice groaned. "Edward, who married you? Why didn't you invite us? And, why did you get married? No offense, Isabella, but you're not Edward's true mate," Alice fights a smug smile, and goes on, "so if and when he should finally meet his true mate, he won't be able to fight the mating pull." Take that, you bitch, Alice thinks. I'm sure thankful Edward's telepathy does not work via video chat.

"Alice, you are right," Bella says.

Alice wants to yell, "Ha!" But, Bella continues, "Edward and I are not true mates, but it doesn't matter. You see, we have chosen and claimed each other. Because we were both virgins and in love when we consummated, claimed, and marked each other, our bond is far greater. So, we will never feel the pull of the true mate bond or be swayed by it!"

"What!" Alice yelled out incredulously, "That's impossible! No one can fight the pull to a true mate bond!"

Edward and Jasper both growl out at Alice's tone, but Edward speaks, "Alice, you will not disrespect my mate, and you will apologize NOW!"

She whimpers at his harsh tone and spoke softly her apologies to Isabella. She is thinking, "I can't believe this feeling of rejection and pain running through me. It seems every time Edward touches or kisses her, and just the fact that he is holding her protectively in his arms is driving me crazy! I feel so hurt and jealous!"

Alice realizes her feelings are magnified since Jasper is feeling the same and that's projecting. "Edward," she says, "I didn't mean to disrespect Isabella. I have just never heard of one being able to deny the true mate bond."

"Really, Alice?" Edward replied. "Vampires do it all the time for whatever reason. Bella's sire believes our bond may be this strong because our true mates may have continually bedded the same person for many years.

When that happens, the fates take that as them openly rejecting the true mate bond. So, if their mates are untouched, or have been celibate for at least 10 years, when they finally choose a mate, the fates bless their union even more. It is seen as a recompense since they were rejected by the mates the fates originally chose."

Alice is shocked! She never saw this happening. Jasper is looking at her with murder in his eyes. She feels his hurt and betrayal, as he growls out,

"Is this true, Alice?"

She feels his suspicion, "I don't know, Jasper. I have never heard of this."

Edward asks, "What's wrong, Alice? Are you and Jasper fighting? Why? I thought you guys would be happy for me. I have been alone for so long, living in a house full of mated couples. I now have my Isabella to call my own."

He continues, "We are having a big wedding! I know how much you like to shop and throw parties. You have to help Isabella."

With that Alice hits her breaking point, "E—Edward, I have to go!" She doesn't wait for a response, but just disconnects the call. She lets out an earth shattering scream, just shouting out, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" over and over again. "How did I not see this? How could this happen? I've always kept a close eye on Edward. I never even saw him meeting her, and for ten years he has known her, seen her, even, lusted after her! I have never even smelled her scent on him. I saw all the other women that set their sights on Edward, and I was always ready to thwart their plans of seduction. But, her! Oh no, she is not just any woman! She is obviously Jasper's mate. All those times he felt the pull, and we would distract each other with sex, how foolish and stupid we were."

"Oh well, obviously, we have lost our true mates, and for what? I do love

Jasper. He has been a good friend and confidant throughout the years. But now, looking back at all the reasons we had for staying away from our true mates, it seems so very foolish and incredibly selfish. Man, if they ever find out…"

She was pulled from those thoughts by an angry Jasper, "ALICE!" he yells, "Did you know this would happen? All this time, did you know your mate would claim mine?"

Alice had never seen Jasper's anger directed towards her, and for her it was scary as hell! But, she finds her backbone, "NO!" She yelled right back at him. "I did not see this, and you have no right to be angry at me! I did not force you to ignore your true mate all these years! We both agreed to do it.

And, do you really think I would let this happen, if I did know?"

Jasper calms down a bit, "How do we fix this, Alice?" He falls down to the floor and buries his head in his hands, running his fingers through his lovely golden locks. Alice wants to comfort him so bad, but for some reason, she no longer feels the same draw to him, and he says her touch is no longer pleasing. Before Alice can have another thought, she falls back down to the floor crying in pain, "I feel those thousand needles all over my body again. Jasper, help me!" She cries out, but through the haze of pain she sees he has left, "Well, damn…"

JPOV

I run and run and run! Stupid, stupid, vampire! How could I think my true mate would wait around forever for me? The irony is the same man whose mate I have been fucking for the last 50 years, now is currently fucking mine. But, I saw how Edward touched and kissed Isabella with such love, reverence, and devotion. The way they looked at each other like there was no one else in the world more important than just the two of them. They completely ignored Alice and me for the most part.

I mean I care for Alice. It's hard not too! We've been together for such a long time, but we have never looked at each other that way. We have only been giving each other lustful looks and admiration, but never that unbending, pure love.

What have we done? Have we really lost them? No there has to be a way, I mean she is my true mate, damn it. I am not happy she is bedding another, but I can handle it for a while, at least until I can figure out how to get her back….

Bravo husband that was quite the performance, did you see their faces? Edward laughs well thank you wife, you wasn't so bad yourself, when Jasper started purring for you and you asked him if he drank some bad deer, I almost died laughing at the look of horror on his face when his purring had so effect on you. But I am curious though it is said that you can only purr for your true mate, do you think we can purr for each other? I don't know you tell husband me Isabella purrs out. She runs her fingers through her husband's hair as he lets out a loud purr, so it is true my Bella we are closer than true mates, we are truly soul-mates.

Yes, we are my love she says, Edward pulls her close and she feels his shoulders shaking, she pulls back and looks at him, his eyes shine with unshed tears, my love what is it? What is the matter? For so many years I thought we did not have a soul but now after our mating I know I do and it is now forever connected to you.

No disrespect to the fates, but I am glad Alice and Jasper chose each other over us. I am actually very thankful how things have turned out. My human farther always said everything happens for a reason and thing always work out as they should in the end and I couldn't agree move. Really now husband, well come and show your wife just how agreeable you really are, and with that she leap off the bed, I love that woman Edward growls out.

Ready or not here I come I yell and take off after her…..

Thanks for reading my story please review….


End file.
